warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
It's A Kitty Spoof Here Ya'll
Created by Spoof Queen Jay. None of this is exposed to offence or rudeness, the following story contains content for an entertaining and pleasurable story. Have fun reading and may the stars be with you, The WORLDIsFALLING 06:26, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Intro Dovewing: Hey guys I'm hosting this spoof on my own because I'm so awesome and superior. LOL! (A ball of kitty cats boom on stage) Dovewing: Aww, damn! I was about to fire that big flaming sign that was meant to say "IT'S A KITTY SPOOF YA'LL!" D: Tigerstar: (From ball of kitties) Too bad! Spottedleaf: (Below Tigerstar) Don't worry! You can still fire the big sign! (to herself: SHE'LL NEVER KNOW....) Dovewing: fine. (Presses button on remote and a sign made out if fireworks that says "ITS A KITTY SPOOF YA'LL!" Appears and sets a fire on the stage) Dovewing: SHOOOOOT! If the stage goes on fire my head randomly explodes!!!!! Spottedleaf: (Cackles evilly) MWAHAHAJAHAJJAJA Dovewing: (Head randomly explodes) Spottedleaf: (Buys a crown and cape and puts them on body) NOW YOU WILL ALL WORSHIP ME AS THE SPOOFY QUEEN!!!!!! Every cat: D: The 'Fun' Field Trip (Dovewing is standing on a school bus with her head back where it was and she is wearing a strange outfit) Dovewing: Today our field trip will be held at... THE CORNFIELD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Children: ... A kid: Why at the court field? Didn't you say Dark Forest? Dovewing: :OOOO OMSC NEVER EVER EVER SAY THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Other kid: Why are we going to the cornfield? Dovewing: So I can revive my firework sign that says "IT'S A KITTY SPOOF YA'LL!" Children: ... -.- (Bus stops at cornfield) Dovewing: DREAM COME TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dances out of bus door and doesn't bother to let out the children) Dovewing: Wow I never thought my search would be so hard... (Bluestar comes along on a tractor) Dovewing: AAH! Don't hurt me!! Bluestar: (Squints eyes) Geoffrey? Is that you? Dovewing: No, I'm not Geoffrey. It's me, Dovewing! Bluestar: (Squints eyes more) GEOFFREY! IT REALLY IS YOU!!!!!!!!!! Dovewing: SHADDAP! *Slaps Bluestar* Bluestar: (Puts on glasses) Oh, that's better now... Hey Dovewing! Dovewing: I'm looking for my queenly royally rightfully my own crown Bluestar: Didn't Spottedleaf have it? Dovewing: No, it's made out of fireworks. Bluestar: I don't know what you're talking about! (Puts on hearing aids) That's better. Wasn't it a sign that said "IT'S A KITTY SPOOF YA'LL"? Dovewing: Yep. Bluestar: *facepaw* So now it's a CROWN??!?!??!?! Dovewing: Yeah, it has the ability to shapeshift. Bluestar: What's that buffalo? Dovewing: What buffalo? (Burrows Bluestar's glasses but Bluestar has extra glasses on) Wait, what's with your glasses? Bluestar: They're doubly-triply-fourthly-fifthly-tenthley-awesomely-amazingly-undoubtful-double-rainbowy-glasses. Dovewing: Oh, right. And its a cat stupid, not a buffalo Bluestar: Who cares? (The mysterious cat is bouncing up and down) Bluestar: Does it have pogo sticks or high stakes or something? Dovewing: No. (The cat begins to carry a popcorn bag) Bluestar: This doesn't seem good. Dovewing: What doesn't seem good? Bluestar: It looks like it barfs iffy rainbows that have the wrong colours and farts sugary cherry cupcakes. Dovewing: No, it's just a normal cat. (POOOOM! Cat blasts away with popcorn bag) Mystery Kitty: POPCOOOOORRRNNNN!!! Dove and Blue: SHE'S GONNA BARF IFFY RAINBOWS THAT HAVE THE WRONG COLOURS AND SHE'LL FART SUGARY CHERRY CUPCAKES ALL OVER THE CLAN!!!!! The Camp Looks Like The Legendary Cupcake Mountain (Continued where we finished from? Hmm, where was I? Oh. Bluestar and Dovewing arrive in camp to discover it looks popcorny and the same cat that screamed "POPCORRRRNNNN!!!!" is bouncing around throwing popcorn everywhere with kitties squealing in delight) Blue and Dove: WTDF?! (What The Dark Forest?!) Bouncing Cat Throwing Popcorn: Popcorn is to the rescue! I'M POPCORN! Popcornly popcorn amazing!! Bluestar: OMG POPCORN! (Eats a mound of popcorn) Dovewing: HEY THAT POPCORN WAS DESTINED FOR ME!!!! DDD: Bluestar: Was not! Dovewing: (opens jaw wide so Popcorn can throw all the popcornly amazing popcorn in her mouth) (Magic sparkles appear everywhere and the popcorn turns to mini cupcakes) Popcorn: NUUUU! MY PRECIOUS POPCORN!! (Throws more and more popcorn but magic sparkles keep appearing) (Magic sparkle blasts and a giant cream cupcake that has strawberry frosting appears) Bluestar: STOP THE CUPCAKES!! Dovewing: We're doomed! I need my popcorn to survive! Popcorn: Never fear, popcorn will popcornly save the day. Spottedleaf: I will eat the cupcake. Considering the place looks like the Legendary Cupcake Mountain right now! (The giant cream cupcake with the strawberry frosting bursts as a cat squeezes out of it) Cat from Cupcake: Hey! I'm Cherryfeather! Popcorn: (mutters) Stealing my spotlight.. Cherryfeather: (Spots Popcorn and teleports next to Popcorn) Popcorn: OMSC! MY LONG-LONG-LONG-LOST SISTER!!! (Hugs Cherryfeather!) Cherryfeather: WOO! (Claps and double rainbows appear and butterflies that taste like sweet sugar.) Popcorn: YES! (Claps and popcorn appears) Cherry and Pop: From now on this place will be the... LEGENDARY CUPCAKE AND POPCORN MOUNTAIN!!!!!!!!!! PARTY Cherryfeather: I BOUGHT A PARTY CANON! Popcorn: What does that popcornly machine do in the popcornly name of popcorn? Is it a popcornly popcorn machine or something popcornly? Cherryfeather: No, it's a canon THAT STARTS OFF DA PARTEH!!!!!!! :D Dovewing: Oh no! Tigerstar: I would love to come, but will there be cookies avaliable? Cherryfeather: Most certainly will! Tigerstar: SQUEEEEE! (Screams like a girl) (45 minutes later) Tigerstar: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S DONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FHWEILRGYH3;W4AITGT4THJLwglhehghgierjgth Cherryfeather: 3, 2, 1..... (Silence for less then a second) Cherryfeather: PARTEEEEHHHHHH! (Blasts party canon and heart-shaped balloons appear everywhere as well as streamers and sprinkles. A plate of cookies appears on table and a bowl of popcorn and a stack of cupcakes and a giant mudcake!) Tigerstar: Cookies! :D Dovewing: Oh my! The party paradise!! :33333 Bluestar: BALLOONS! STREAMERS! MIRACLEZ!!!!!! Popcorn: Popcornly amazing especially with popcornly popcorn~! A popcornly popcorn party!!! :3 Cherryfeather: WOW I must be awesome Spottedleaf: What is there to drink? Cherryfeather: Cordial! Spottedleaf: Is this a dream? Popcorn: (Popcornly does a popcornly popcorn punch on Spotted's popcornly cheek) Yeah, it's not a dream. Spotty: D: :D (Party Canon blasts green, yelow, orange and blue party horns as well as a small present wrapped in red wrapping paper that has purple polka dots and a yellow ribbon tied on it) Cherryfeather: THIS IS WHAT I CALL A REAL PARTEEEEHHHH!!!! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Spoof Category:Jayfics